Forget Me Not
by silver eye keeper
Summary: Wally just shrugged and gave his friend a sad smile, as he glanced down to the small flower. "It's a message, you see. The name itself pretty much says it all."


"Owowowowowow! Can you do it more gently?! Seriously, that-OW!"

"Oh stop being such a baby. It's not _that_ bad."

Green eyes glared at the pair hidden behind the mask. He was trying his best to keep the tears from falling, but it was begging to hurt more and more as time passed. honestly, did the word "genle" not exist in the other boy's dictionary of slaughtered words?

"Well considering this is what you call a _quicky_, and I was dumb enough to agree to it withou-OW! Dang it Robin! That _hurts_!"

"Aaaaand we're done! See? Told you it was a quicky. Doesn't that feel better now?"

"Nope. It hurts. And my body is sore, no thanks to you."

Robin was about to say something that would definately annoy the redhead when there was a knock from the door, followed by it being opened. Both boys watched as Artemis, followed by the rest of the team entered one after another. And they didn't know how to feel when they noticed the smirk on the archer's face.

"You guys do know that your conversation sounded _really_ dirty from the other side of the door, right?" she asked, clearly amused as both boy's gained a pink tint on their cheeks.

"Enough with the teasing, Artemis." Kaldur stepped forward a little, a look of concern on his face. "How are you feeling, Bolt?"

"Besides embarrassment? Peachy. It should be all healed up within the week, so no need to worry. And...thanks for the save back there Aqualad, Supey. Really appreciate it." Bolt grinned at them, as he said so.

"It was not a problem, my friend. Just be more careful next time."

"I make no such promises." the redhead laughed, then winced when his body protested to the action. "Ow...No laughing. Laughing is painful. Pain is evil-" he was interrupted by the sudden beeping from his watch, causing his body to go tense. Getting up quickly and putting his shirt and jacket back on, biting his lip as pain shot through his sides, he tried to move past the other teens towards the door.

"Bolt? Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked aas he followed, the others not too far behind.

"Home."

"Why? You're not even in the condition to walk around, dude."

"Says you." Bolt said stubbornly, then sighed as he knew all too well that the Boy Wonder wouldn't let him leave with just that. "Look, Rob, I have this family thing I have to go to. something about family bonding time, and a threat along the line of '_it's either this or you're grounded until further notice, young man.'_ Seriously, my mom can be pretty scary when she wants to."

"I'm sure she'll understand that you're not up to it." M'gann said with a small frown, as she watched Bolt reaching the zeta tubes. She really didn't want his to hurt himself even more, considering how injured he already was.

"Don't wanna risk it, Miss M. Look, I promise to contact you guys tommow telling you how healed up I am. Okay? Cool. See ya!" he waved a little as the zeta tube took him back to Central City.

The next day.

Wally walked up to the beach near Mt. Justice, still hurting from the day before but otherwise he felt fine. He carried his shoes in his hands as he alternated between walking on damp sand to kicking up some water in an amusingly pathetic splash. He loved the feeling of sand between his toes. The cool water against his feet. It was calm and relaxing. After a while of walking and splashing, he came upon a group of teenagers lazily chatting around together as they enjoyed some hotdogs and building a sandcaastle. Which of course paused as soon as they saw him.

"Oh! Hi!" Wally smiled and waved at them, calmly going towards them. "I really didn't mean to interrupt, so sorry about that."

"It's fine. Uh...who are you?" one of the teens asked, keeping a close eye on him. Actually, all of them were.

"Hm? Oh, sorry again. Hi, my name's Wally. And what's yours?" Wally said cheerfully, not bothered even a little at all the gaze were on him. He just kept calm and held his hand out to the one closest to him.

"It's Robin. And the rest are Kaldur, Artemis, Megan, and Connor. Nice to meet you, Wally."

**A/N: I own not of Young Justice. Only the idea for the story. Please review and hope you enjoyed it :D**

**-Al**


End file.
